This invention relates to the field of frustrated total internal reflection devices and more particularly to a frustrated total internal reflection optical switch using waveguides.
Fiber-optic communication systems include optical components, such as optical fibers coupled to switching components, that receive, transmit, and otherwise process information in optical signals. The switching components in a fiber-optic communication system selectively direct the information carried by the optical signal to one or more other optical components. A problem with existing fiber-optic communication systems is that they require many complex optical components to perform the switching function. This adds to the cost and size of the fiber-optic communication system. It also leads to slower switching speeds and difficulties with aligning the switching components.
A frustrated total internal reflection switch using waveguides is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with previous optical switches.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an optical switch for processing an optical signal includes a refractive material and an input waveguide formed in the refractive material and operable to receive an optical signal. The optical switch further includes a first output waveguide formed in the refractive material, a second output waveguide formed in the refractive material, and a switchplate coupled to the refractive material. The switchplate has a first position spaced apart from the input waveguide such that the input waveguide totally internally reflects the optical signal toward the first output waveguide. The switchplate has a second position in proximal contact with the input waveguide to frustrate the total internal reflection of the optical signal such that the second output waveguide receives the optical signal.
Another embodiment of the present invention is a method for processing an optical signal that includes receiving an optical signal at an input waveguide formed in a first refractive material. The method continues by placing a switchplate in a first position spaced apart from the input waveguide such that the input waveguide totally internally reflects the optical signal toward a first output waveguide formed in the first refractive material. The method continues by placing the switchplate in a second position in proximal contact with the input waveguide to frustrate the total internal reflection of the optical signal. The method concludes by totally internally reflecting the optical signal at a reflective surface of the switchplate toward a second output waveguide formed in the first refractive material.
A technical advantage of the present invention includes one embodiment of a frustrated total internal reflection optical switch that includes waveguides formed in a refractive material to direct an optical signal to and from the switching region. This particular embodiment of the optical switch eliminates the use of collimating and decollimating lenses so that the optical switch can be constructed using fewer components which may increase the packing density of the switch. The reduced number of components in the optical switch reduces the number of interfaces in the path of the optical signal which, in turn, increases the stability and robustness of the optical switch.
Further technical advantages are gained with respect to the alignment and positioning of a switchplate assembly of the optical switch. Because waveguides direct the optical signal to and from the switching region, a visible light source can be directed into an input and/or output waveguide toward the switching region and can thereby assist in the alignment of the switchplate contact region. In addition, as the waveguides are predefined in the refractive material, the insertion loss of each waveguide channel can be monitored to locate the correct position of the switchplate assembly. Furthermore, as the optical signal is not collimated prior to communication to the switching region, the aperture size of the optical signal is reduced. The reduced aperture size of the optical signal reduces the difficulty of fabricating and aligning a switchplate assembly at the switching region.
In one embodiment, integrated v-grooves are formed in the refractive material and used to couple optical fibers to appropriate waveguides. A particular advantage of the integrated v-grooves is that they facilitate automatic passive alignment of the optical fibers with the waveguides which increases the throughput of the optical signal. Furthermore, the integrated v-grooves are amenable to batch processing, thereby reducing production time and costs. Because the use of waveguides to direct the optical signal to and from the switching region obviates the need for collimating and decollimating lenses to preprocess the optical signal, the alignment of the optical fibers, or any other optical devices, is simplified.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.